


Breeding Ground: Those Stolen Moments

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, MILFs, Maledom/Femsub, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: The hot springs steam up even more between Hadrian and Leia. First posted as part of the MILFs of May 2019 on my blog on May 30th, 2020.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Leia Organa
Series: Breeding Ground [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Breeding Ground: Those Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on May 30th, 2019 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Those Stolen Moments(Princess Leia Organa from Star Wars-Part of the MILFs of May 2019)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Leia Organa stepped into a room. The hot springs rose steam and inside of the springs, sat Hadrian. The mighty warrior, known several universes over as the Dragon, beckoned to her. Leia, slipping out of her clothes until she wore absolutely nothing, slipped into the water.  
  
“Good evening,” Hadrian told her.  
  
Leia’s breasts bounced above the water as she shifted.  
  
“It’s just the two of us,” Leia said. “Even my daughter...she’s left the building...but she will be back in a couple of hours.”  
  
“It’s a pity Jaina won’t be joining us,” Hadrian said.  
  
Leia raised her eyebrow, and said nothing. She laid her legs on top of Hadrian’s, despite the fact the pool left more than enough room to be seperate. The ripples of his crotch underneath the water, caused Leia to break out into a hungry little smile, licking her lips. She kept moving, foot shifting up and feeling up his length, enjoying the fact it just swelled to life before her very eyes.  
  
Hadrian reached over and grabbed her underneath the jaw. Leia’s eyes widened and Hadrian closed in, smiling when staring her dead on in the eyes.  
  
“You want to play?  
  
An aggressive kiss which flooded Leia’s body with sexual energy and made her nipples harden against his bare chest followed. Hadrian essentially fucked her mouth with his tongue and sent Leia pretty much over the edge, passions just building for her soon to be lover.  
  
Hadrian pulled away to finish his statement.  
  
“Let’s play.”  
  
From fondling Leia’s breast to moving down to finger her nipple, Hadrian left no shortage of intense pleasure in the woman. Her hips jumped up, dancing just inches away from Hadrian as he penetrated her. Setting the stage for what was to come.  
  
Hadrian buried into her, no doubt about it. He did finger her, aggressively pushing Leia to new heights. He dared her to make him stop, but why would Leia make him stop? Considering Leia sat the stage for this bit of sexy fun. The dark-haired vixen humped his hand, moaning the faster Hadrian rocked into her.  
  
“I want you so bad,” Leia said.  
  
“I know you do.”  
  
Leia and Hadrian kissed each other, the hunger of their mouths only eclipsed by the hot and sensational feelings just bubbling over through their body. Hadrian cupped her ass in one hand and aggressively worked her pussy with his other hand.  
  
Oh, Leia just exploded all over Hadrian’s hands. Hadrian raised his hand over the water and sucked the juices slowly off of his fingers. He offered some to Leia, and what he offered, she would be very rude not to take.  
  
Hadrian grabbed Leia and pulled the horny woman completely onto his lap. She ground up against him, lining up several kisses against the side of his mouth, and down his jawline. Leia’s nails, digging into the side of Hadrian’s face, left their mark.  
  
“You want to play?” Leia asked. “Let’s play.”  
  
Leia and Hadrian made out passionately. She crouched over him, opening just over Hadrian’s saluting cock. Leia pushed all the way down and buried Hadrian deep inside of herself. No one could fill any woman across multiple galaxies up quite like Hadrian. He always fit, but just barely.  
  
She did not have much time to think about this, for Hadrian’s skilled hands already worked their tender magic, squeezing and pinching all over her nipples. Hadrian knew precisely all of the right spots to hit and it affected Leia, making her cry out the faster Hadrian pumped into her.  
  
Hadrian pushed all the way into Leia. Her warm snug walls wrapped around his pussy, hips working against both him and the water, brought a thrill into Hadrian. Hadrian marveled at Leia’s nice form, a body designed to just fuck. She got the pleasure she deserved, with Hadrian’s worship all over her body.  
  
And Hadrian while paying attention to Leia’s breasts, could not neglect her ass. Hadrian cupped a handful of fine ass in his hand, and squeezed down onto it hard, sending Leia just flying over the edge with passionate pleasure. His fingers, rolling over Leia’s tight ass, made her just scream out for even more.  
  
“I bet you’d love nothing better than to be back there,” Leia said.  
  
A slap to her ass caused Leia to ride Hadrian even harder.  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
Oh, Leia knew what she thought. She released Hadrian and turned around, placing her hands on the side of the pool. Leia spread her legs, with her ass jutting out in perfect position. Hadrian smacked her on the ass, which caused Leia to give him a mock surprised look.  
  
Given how Hadrian knew precisely how to play the game, he moved in closer to Leia.  
  
“You put your slutty ass out there, you better be ready to have it spanked.”  
  
Fair enough, Leia supposed. Hadrian’s prominent male endowment, pushing up against her back passage, threatened to stretch out her ass. Leia offered him up and Hadrian spanked her again, sending a ripple effect down her body.  
  
“Are you going to man up and take my ass, or what?” Leia asked.  
  
Hadrian rose to the challenge and drove himself deep into Leia’s tight ass. Leia groaned, as her tight anal passage took Hadrian’s endowment. She could feel the pleasure dancing in her from Hadrian working himself into her ass. Rocking Leia and pleasuring her body with long and hard strokes when moving into her.  
  
Oh, the super tightness of Leia’s fine ass threatened to bring Hadrian to an early release. Thankfully, Hadrian had many magical methods to stave off an orgasm on top of his own super human self control. He would saturate Leia with his seed, but only at the moment which Hadrian was ready.  
  
“You like that, don’t you?” Hadrian asked. “You always are bending over around me, hoping that I would take you into a corner, pull your pants down, and fuck her ass, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes, I hoped so!” Leia moaned.  
  
Hadrian also slid into Leia. Not with his fingers, but with another cock. Leia did not know what kirk of Hadrian’s biology allowed him to grow a second cock like this, but she enjoyed it. Enjoyed being stuffed by two mighty meat spears, working into it.  
  
“I’m going to fuck your slutty holes until you can barely spell your name,” Hadrian growled in her ear.  
  
“I’m already...on my way...there,” Leia managed.  
  
“Good to hear,” Hadrian said. “Because, I’m not stopping. No matter what.”  
  
Far from stopping, Hadrian spend up and rocked Leia’s holes, slamming deeper and deeper into her tight body. Oh, Hadrian rode her deeper and deeper. The warm and delicious flesh, and Leia’s bouncing ass just calling to be grabbed while he fucked it.  
  
Leia dug her nails into the pool, scratching the fine surface of the edge. Not that Leia cared one second. Rather, Hadrian pushed faster into her, hips moving like a blur the faster he rocked into Leia’s body. He fucked her deep, hard, with endless aggression.  
  
Hadrian rode out. The pleasure of both of Leia’s holes, screamed out for Hadrian to ride her all the way to the end. He moved back and forth, sucking on the back of Leia’s neck.  
  
“One more time for the road.”  
  
Leia did in fact enjoy this, the faster Hadrian rocked into her. Her tight holes cried with pleasure the faster Hadrian rocked inside of her. Hadrian ran his fingers up and down against Leia’s nipples, squeezing them extremely hard and causing her to pant when Hadrian milked them.  
  
“Almost there.”  
  
Hadrian slapped Leia’s fine ass while burying himself into her holes. Several loud, wet thrusts, coupled with Leia’s screams. Her knees wobbled, but thankfully Hadrian had the presence of mind to hold Leia up and repeatedly fill her holes with a constant barrage of thrusts.  
  
The explosion followed, with Hadrian coating Leia’s body with seed. The heavy breath continued when Leia just collapsed against the edge of the pool. Hadrian spanked her a couple more times before pulling out of her body.  
  
Leia climbed up to the edge of the pool, breathing heavily. Hadrian, stood up, and Leia smiled, tingling with pleasure at the sight of both of Hadrian’s cocks just standing up at attention for her to suck on, dripping hot. Leia leaned in and took the long cock to the left into her mouth, and sucked on it, before switching to the one on the right.  
  
“Mmm, a bit too much at once.”  
  
Leia tried to fit both of his cocks into her mouth, but failed. Which, Hadrian did not fault her for. One would have to be a shapeshifter to pull that one off. Leia just decided to handjob one cock while giving the other a blowjob.  
  
It was not too long before Hadrian filled Leia’s holes again. The dance continued, into an endless loop throughout the night, moving progressively through different rooms throughout the palace.  
 **End.**


End file.
